


Charakterisierung Hanzo Shimada

by BareClinten



Series: Characterization of Overwatch Characters I made [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Charakterisierung, Deutsch | German, Dragon brothers, Es ist mehr Analyse und Interpretation als eine Charakterisierung, Hanzo Shimada Character Study, Hanzo Shimada has Anxiety, Hanzo Shimada has Issues, Hanzo Shimada is Bad at Feelings, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Characters - Freeform, Shimada Brothers, Shimada Clan, Versuchte und gescheiderte Charakterisierung, characterization, hanzo character study, mention of suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BareClinten/pseuds/BareClinten
Summary: Da ich mitten in den Ferien einfach mal Lust hatte, eine Charakterisierung zu schreibe und mich im Moment sehr für Overwatch interessiere und damit beschäftigte, dachte ich mir 'Warum nicht einfach mal eine Charakterisierung über Hanzo Shimada schreiben?'Sechs Tage und viele gesammelte Informationen später bin ich nun fertig und dachte mir, ich könnte es ja einfach mal hier hochladen.Im Endeffekt ist es mehr eine Mischung aus Analyse und Interpretation geworden, aber whatever.Das hier ist zwar nur eine Zusammenfassung der Sachen, die ich herausgefunden haben, aber damit ihr euch selber ein Bild machen könnt, werde ich in den Notizen meine Mitschriften verlinken - damit ihr seht, worauf alles basiert.DieEnglische Übersetzungist auch verfügbar !Viel Spaß !Vorab muss ich aber dennoch noch einmal eine ! TW: für die Erwähnung von Suizid ! Aussprechen. Bitte lest es nur, wenn es für euch okay ist.
Series: Characterization of Overwatch Characters I made [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121999
Kudos: 3





	Charakterisierung Hanzo Shimada

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier sind meine eigenen Interpretationen der Informationen und des Verhaltens Hanzos:  
> Ich habe versucht, alles logisch zu betrachten und damit bestimmte Sachen zu erklären und einen besseren Blick in den Charakter Hanzos zu bekommen.  
> Wenn ihr also etwas findet, was falsch ist oder ihr anderes interpretieren würdet, schreibt es gerne in die Kommentare.
> 
> Ich habe versucht, eine Charakterisierung zu schreiben, habe aber festgestellt, dass es nicht wirklich klappte und nicht die Punkte hervorbringt, die ich wichtig fand.  
> Aus diesem Grund habe ich jetzt nur eine Zusammenfassung über die wichtigsten Punkte die für mich Hanzos Charakter ausmachen, aufgeschrieben - Punkte, die ich nach durchlesen der Informationen so analysiert und teilweise auch interpretiert habe, nachdem ich etwas Nachforschung angestellt hatte.  
> Es gibt weitere, und wahrscheinlich auch für den ein oder anderen sehr viel interessante Sachen, die Hanzo ausmachen, die ich hier nicht mit hingeschrieben habe, da es sonst zu viel und zu durcheinander geworden wäre. Ich würde euch daher zusätzlich bitten, zumindest die geordnete Sammlung der ganzen Informationen durchzulesen - natürlich nur, wenn ich möchtet.
> 
> Außerdem möchte ich sagen, dass ich weiß, dass ich im Jahre 2020 (ich habes da im Dezember geschrieben und lade es jetzt in Januar 2021 hoch) spät dran bin mit der Analyse.  
> Aber lieber zu spät als nie, richtig?  
> Weiterhin möchte ich sagen, dass ich weiß Gott kein Experte im Analysieren von Charakteren bin. Ich mache das hier nur, weil ich Spaß daran haben und versuche über das Schreiben von Charakteren zu lernen.  
> Zudem interessiert mich die menschliche Psychologie und ich mag es Einblick in das Leben anderen zu kriegen, um es aus neuen Perspektiven sehen zu können - auch wenn es Fiktionale Charaktere sind.
> 
> Die Links zu meinen Aufzeichnungen findet ihr in den Notizen am Ende.

Meine Analyse des Overwatch Helden Hanzo Shimada.

Eine Sache, welche mir besonders beim Sammeln der Informationen und dem Auswerten dieser aufgefallen ist, ist, dass Hanzo sehr stark durch Ereignisse in seiner Vergangenheit beeinflusst wird.

Etwas, was nicht sehr überraschend kommen dürfte, aber dennoch wichtig zu ist wissen.

Anfangen tut meines Erachtens nach alles mit der Erziehung.

Hanzos ganze Erziehung ist darauf ausgelegt, ihn für seine Zeit als Anführer des Shimada Clan vorzubereiten.

Er ist der erste Sohn des Anführers Sojiro und soll daher sein Erbe übernehmen.

Wie auf der offiziellen Seite beschrieben, stellt sich schon früh heraus, dass Hanzo gut geeignet ist, da er in verschiedenen Bereichen überdurchschnittliche Fähigkeiten aufweist.

Ihm wurde vieles beigebracht, was er später brauchen würde, von Strategischen Denken bis zum Führen verschiedener Waffen und Kampfsport.

Der Hauptgrund, warum ich jedoch denke, dass die Erziehung ihn sehr geprägt hat, ist die Einsicht, dass die Mitglieder des Clans ihn wohl gelehrt haben müssen, dass er keine Schwächen und Gefühle zeigen soll.

Denn zeigt das Oberhaupt eines Clans schwächen, kann dies den ganzen Clan gefährden.

Somit würde sich nämlich erklären, warum Hanzo später so stoisch ist und sich scheinbar keine Schwächen eingestehen kann. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen Problemen mit Gefühlen umzugehen.

Außerdem glaube ich auch, dass seine Erziehung erheblichen Einfluss auf seine Beziehung zu Genji hat.

Denn das Genji von seinem Vater verwöhnt wurde und nicht mit in die Geschäfte oder Planung des Shimada Clans einbezogen werden soll, ist vielen im Clan ein Dorn im Auge.

Eine Ansicht, die Hanzo auch schnell annehmen könnte. Immerhin wird er anscheinend von diesen Leuten unterrichtet.

Genji ist für viele eine Gefahr im Clan, da er viel ausgeht und dort viel erzählen könnte - er ist sozusagen ein großer Schwachpunkt und eine Gefährdung für den ganzen Clan.

Ein Schwachpunkt, der nicht sein dürfte, aber dazu später mehr.

  
  


Ein weiterer Faktor, der die Beziehung zwei geprägt haben dürfte, könnte auch ihr Vater sein.

Ich selber habe keine Geschwister, habe aber dennoch von ein paar Bekannten gehört, was zwischen Geschwistern passieren kann, wenn der Bruder oder die Schwester von den Eltern bevorzugt wird.

Meistens ist es nichts Gutes und verursacht Frustration und Eifersucht - etwas, was ich mir sehr gut bei Hanzo vorstellen kann, besonders da er so viel lernen muss und Genji so ziemlich machen kann, was er will.

Ob der Tod ihres Vaters beide dann gleich getroffen hat, lässt sich nicht wirklich sagen, da wir nicht wirklich über die Beziehung zwischen Sojiro und Hanzo wissen.

Das Genji sich jedoch nach seinem Tod vehement weigert, in das Geschäft der Shimadas einzusteigen, wird nicht nur die Mitglieder des Clans, sondern auch Hanzo verärgert und frustriert haben.

Die durch seiner in der Erziehung verursachte und durch die verschiedene Erziehung und Ablehnung Genjis vergrößerte Missmut seinem Bruder gegenüber wird dann wohl ein Hauptgrund sein, warum er der Anordnung gefolgt ist, seinen Bruder zu töten.

Ich kann mir auch vorstellen, dass Hanzo ihn auch "weg haben" wollte, da er eben eine Schwäche im Clan darstellt, etwas was, wenn man sich wieder seine Erziehung hervorruft, nicht sein darf.

Ob all diese Sachen und die Erziehung ihn damit von der Schuld dessen , was er getan hat, freisprechen muss jeder selber entscheiden.

Den Ausgang des Kampfes der zwei Brüder kennen wir ja.

  
  


Auch kennen wir die uns bekannten Folgen des Kampfes - Genji wird von Overwatch gerettet, versorgt und rekrutiert, wonach er eine lange Phase der Wut und innerer Konflikte durchmacht, bis er dann mit Zenyattas Hilfe Frieden findet.

Hanzo bricht die Tötung seines Bruders das Herz, er verlässt den Clan und nimmt nie wieder ein Schwert in seine Hand.

(Den Konflikt von Genji werde ich hier nicht weiter erläutern, da es in diesem Text um die Analyse und Interpretation Hanzos geht, dennoch möchte ich auf keinen Fall sagen, dass Hanzo der Leidtragende des Kampfes sei. Weiß Gott, nein.

Genji hat gelitten durch die Taten Hanzos und daran gibt es keine Zweifel. )

  
  


Das Verlassen des Clans schließe ich darauf hin zurück, dass Hanzo nicht weiß, wie er mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen soll, nachdem er seinen Bruder getötet hat. Zudem kann ich vorstellen, dass er erst ein paar Tage brauche, um wirklich zu realisieren, was genau er da getan hat.

Die Ermordung seines Bruders hat langwierige Folgen, wie er auch selber sagt (Bsp: "History was forged by the Sword" oder "My fate is written in blood").

  
  


Wie schon vorher bereits schon angedeutet, weiß Hanzo nicht unbedingt, wie er mit Gefühlen umgehen soll, besonders nicht mit Trauer oder dem Allgemeinen zeigen von Emotionen, da dies von anderen als Schwäche interpretiert werden könnte.

Zudem scheint in ihm selber ein großer Konflikt zu herrschen, er will sich von seiner Vergangenheit loslösen und seinen eigenen Weg finden, schafft es aber offensichtlich nicht und kann sich seine Schwäche nicht eingestehen.

Dies könnte die Wut in ihm schaffen, die Zenyatta in ihm sieht ("I sense within you the same rage that once consumed your brother") - Wut darauf, das er es nicht schafft, sich loszulösen und auf ihn auf sich selber richtet.

Er kommt nicht damit zurecht, was er getan hat und was aus ihm geworden ist - macht wahrscheinlich auf den Shimada Clan für seine Taten verantwortlich, während er weiß, dass nicht nur sie dafür verantwortlich sind, was passiert ist.

  
  


Außerdem findet man Hinweise darauf, dass Hanzo sich selber in einer gewisser Weiße aufgegeben hat und keine Hoffnung mehr sieht, dass er sich verbessern kann.

Ein Beispiel dafür ist eine Konversation zwischen ihm und Genji, die im Spiel gefunden werden kann:

Genji sagt zu Hanzo, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist, seinen Weg zu ändern ("It's not too late to change your way, brother"), während Hanzo darauf mit der Aussage, dass er bereits jenseits der Erlösung wäre, antwortet ("I am already behind redemption").

Er selber sieht für sich keine Chance mehr, das, was er getan hat, wieder gut zu machen und von seinem Leiden erlöst zu werden . Etwas was Genji erkennt, wie in Dragons vermehrt deutlich gemacht wird.

Weiterhin wird eine von Hanzos Aussagen, dass er keine Angst vor dem Tod hätte, im Spiel von Genji mit "Nein, aber du findest das Leben an sich die Herausforderung" kommentiert.

Was noch mal verdeutlichen könnte, dass Hanzos Leben nicht so einfach erscheint, wie er mit seiner Gefühlslosen und arroganten Fassade vermuten lässt.

  
  
  


Was mich zu eine der wichtigsten, aber gleichzeitig auch besorgenden Punkt in Hanzos Charakter bringt.

Er hat wirklich keine Angst vor dem Tod.

In Dragons sagt Genji in der Szene, wo er sein Schwert an Hanzos Hals hält, dass er ihm den Tod nicht gewähren wird - welcher Hanzo sich wünscht.

Dass darauf die Offenbarung kommt, dass er sein totgeglaubter Bruder ist, lassen wir hier mal raus und konzentrieren uns auf die getätigte Aussage.

  
  
  


(Ab hier gilt der TW für Suizid)

Wer bis hierher alles verfolgt hat, dürfte eigentlich nicht überrascht sein zu erfahren, dass Hanzo zumindest schon einmal den Wunsch hatte Tot zu sein.

Eine Sache, die auch in dem Halloween Event von 2016 deutlich wird - Hanzo ist der einzige Held, der, anders als die anderen Helden, nicht versucht aus seinem Grab auszubrechen. Er bleibt lieber unter der Erde und versucht erst gar nicht wieder ans Leben zu kommen.

Dies zusammen mit dem Fakt, dass Hanzo sich anscheinend nicht selber vergeben kann (Hinweise sind dazu auch durch die Gespräche am Ende mit Genji in Dragons zu finden), bereitet mir sorgen.

Dennoch hoffe und denke ich, dass Hanzo ein mehr oder weniger gutes Ende haben wird.

Zumindest denke ich das da in Dragons nicht nur Hanzos Probleme und sein Kampf mit sich selber sichtbar gemacht wird , sondern auch dass er vielleicht, auch wenn die Chancen relativ gering sind, einen neuen Ansatz finden und sich selber vergeben kann.

Hanzo sagt, dass Genji ein Narr ist, zu glauben, dass das echte Leben so ist, wie ihr Vater es den beiden erzählt hat.

Genji antwortet jedoch, dass er vielleicht ein Narr sei zu glauben, dass es immer noch Hoffnung für Hanzo gibt , er es aber dennoch tut.

Man kann sehen, dass Hanzo nicht versteht, warum Genji das sagen würde. Immerhin ist er die letzte Person, von der er Vergebung erwarten würde - der eigenen Bruder, denn man selbst umgebracht hat.

Ich denken, dass es ihm vielleicht einen Stups geben kann, zu lernen, wie er sich selber vergeben kann.

Es wird sicher dauern, bis er es durch die jahrelange Ansammlung von negativen Gefühlen und seine Denkweise, dass er keine Schwäche oder Gefühle zeigen darf, schafft - aber ich habe Hoffnung, dass er es vor allem mit Hilfe von anderen schaffen könnte.

Vor allem Genji und Zenyatta sehe ich hier als wichtige Wegweiser, die Hanzo helfen könnten, wenn er es zu lassen würde.  Er könnte lernen, mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen und mit jemanden über diese reden, etwas, was er gut vorstellbar, die ganzen Jahre lang nicht getan haben.

Etwas was ihn sicher auch zu dem Punkt gebracht hat, wo er im Moment noch ist.

Ich denke, er kann seinen inneren Konflikt überwältigen, nicht unbedingt allein, wie ich schon erwähnt habe, aber die Legende der Drachenbrüder gibt mir Hoffnung.

Denn wenn er Demut findet, können Hanzo und Genji versuchen, dass aufzubauen, was sie einst hatten, vielleicht sogar etwas Besseres.

Schließlich ist das, womit die Legende der Drachenbrüder in Dragons endet, "reunited, the two set out to rebuild what they had once destroyed".

**Author's Note:**

> Die Unterlagen, die ich verwendet habe, könnt ihn hier finden, diese werden euch ermöglichen, euch selber ein Bild zu machen und wahrscheinlich mehr Einblick in meine Sichtweise auf Hanzo geben als diese Analyse.  
> (Ich habe sie auch Twitter hochgeladen, wo ihr sie finden könnt, wenn die nicht funktionieren; @yumcry.art)
> 
> Geordnete Informationen  
> Interpretation von DRAGONS  
> Alle Infos, die ich gesammelt haben


End file.
